The present invention relates to tile rebate cutting apparatus, and particularly but not exclusively relates to an apparatus for cutting rebates on the periphery of ceiling tiles intended for use with suspended ceilings in offices and the like.
In such suspended ceilings, a framework formed of aluminum strips, arranged in a regular pattern to define squares each adapted to receive a tile or panel, is first secured in the desired position, and the ceiling tiles are then placed in the framework to provide a smooth ceiling in which recessed lights may also be incorporated. Typically, the tiles just rest on the framework and in many installations the framework projects below the general plane of the tiles. This is visually unattractive and the preferred option is to provide the tiles with a peripheral rebate which rests on the framework so that the face surface of the tile lies flush with the framework. The ceiling is thus given a visually smooth and attractive appearance.
However, rooms into which a suspended ceiling is fitted are extremely rarely the right size for the ceiling to need only square tiles of the fixed size. As a result, it is invariably necessary to cut the tiles down to fit the final space adjacent all four walls. As a result, the side of the tile which is being cut to reduce its size does not have a rebate and it is therefore necessary for the installer to cut such a rebate. Typically, with modern plastic ceiling tiles which are formed of an expanded or foamed plastic material, this is carried out by the operator using a sharp knife and straight edge to cut partially through the tile from its face to the depth of the rebate and then from the side edge to make another cut at right angles to the first to thereby cutaway the material to form the necessary rebate. This method has the disadvantage that it is extremely slow and time consuming to make the necessary cuts and it is also difficult to ensure that the cuts are accurately positioned, with the result that the tiles can be spoiled causing unnecessary wastage, whilst the resulting appearance of the ceiling can be compromised. The use of a sharp knife such as a utility knife is potentially hazardous and is responsible for many accidents.
The present invention seeks to overcome or minimize these problems.